Clayton Scarwood
Clayton Scarwood Clayton is a loyal yet very wherry wolf. He trusts only those he knows. "The hardest walk you can make, is the walk you make alone, but that is the walk that makes you the strongest." = Description Clayton is a tall, battle hardened male. He sports many scars and wounds from his early years of survival as a "wolf-shifter". His piercing red eyes and sharp smile are the last things most victims see. He can be found in the woods or with his most trusted friends. He likes to believe he is the most Alpha of all. It is this thinking that makes him very aggressive toward strangers, he feels the need to protect his friends and loved ones at all time. Clothing/Armour Clayton tends to wear very loose clothing that has an open chest area and he very rarely wears shoes. He tends to lean more toward light to medium armor if any at all. He relies mostly on his abilities to protect him rather then metal clothing. Arms/Abilities Clayton is an avid hunting, as such he uses his claws and raw strength most of the time but does enjoy dual daggers and a second best. He stays away from heavy weapons like hammers and axes. He rarely uses a shield at all and hates bows as they "take the fun out of the sport". History Born on a poor farm, Clayton knew the struggles of hunger. Losing his father to famine, he became the man of the household to his Mother and two younger siblings, Blaire and Jayden. One night, everyone settled in for the night after a long day of working the fields, Clayton was woken by a howl in the night. Fearing for his livestock, he went out to try and scare away the predator he knew was close. Holding his Scythe in his left hand, he kept a watch out while moving towards the barn. When he saw the cattle were not disturbed by any threat he turned back towards the house, thinking maybe he was mistaken about the howl he heard. When he turned around, there stool a giant beast. This beast was almost as tall as him and as red as a raging fire. Baring sharp white canines, Clayton had no time to react before the demon wolf lunged and bit into the side of his neck. Many seconds passed before he realized what was happening and he tried to find his weapon, which had fallen a few feet away during the attack. However; before Clayton would even reach for the Scythe, the wolf unattached itself from his bite and ran into the nearby woods. Dizziness started to seep in from the blood loss, and unable to call for help, he let the darkness creep in. Conscience came and went throughout the next few days, and he caught glimpses of his family tending to his wound and a fever that plagued him. His family didn’t know what to do and fearing the worst, they said their goodbyes when the sickness was at its worst. During the early hours of the next morning, Clayton woke to the soft sounds of his family’s snores. He took stock of his injures and what he to his surprise, he felt rejuvenated. What had happened to him? '' That’s when he felt it. Another presence in the back of his mind. A beast like the one who had bitten him. This beast was just as large the other but as black as night. With red eyes, he could feel this beast staring into his soul. They were one. Fearing for his family and what he has become, Clayton quickly but quietly crept out of the house and away from his home. Another few days passed before he felt his beast coming to the surface. The beast was stronger than Clayton, and he had to time to fight the change before it took him. Bones cracked and reshaped themselves, fingers turned into claws, and skin turned into fur the color of raven wings. Human replaced by wolf, Clayton had no control of his own body and the wolf took control. Months went by and his beast form learned the ways of a true wolf, not allowing Clayton to change skin. Clayton learned to not fight his beast and soon realized that he was accepting of his new life. They grew to love the wild. Hunting venison and living in abandoned caves. Learning to fight in this battle form when coming across other lone or rogue wolves and other large beasts. Months turned into years and soon the wolf and man became one. His Alpha blood would not accept another Alpha wolf within a pack, so he chose to be a lone wolf. Ruling over himself and never staying in one place for too long. One day that all changed. He was enjoying a nice snack in a small field when he felt a tingle creeping up his spine. Getting uneasy, he started to take off towards the tree line. Before he reached his destination, he was sucked into a black hole. Not a second later, it was over. Blinking his red eyes, he stood still for a second to adjust to the bright light blinding him. When he could finally see, he looked around in absolute shock. No longer in the haven of trees and game, he stood in the middle of an endless land of hot sand and humid air, with nothing kind of shade for far as the eye can see. Personality Clayton is a cold, calculated foe. He looks for weakness of everyone he meets and has a plan for every situation. Though if he trusts you, this wolf will defend you with his life. He has trust issues but wishes for a pack as he has never really had one after the accident He also has a fondness for nature and other animals, though he does hunt avidly. If he senses evil in you he will become aggressive. However, if he senses love and compassion in you he will then begin to open up... Maybe. Relationships '''Iona' - The first face Clayton meets. She was very kind to Clayton and had a kindness to her aura. She spoke with Clayton, and to his surprise she speaks wolf... Mostly. None the less he does show friendship to her. He protects her... Even when she doesn't need it or want it 'Nikita '- A not so approachable friend that is quite... Strange. She was very mean to Clayton but then they became friends of sorts. She offered to help him in his time of need. Category:Characters